Software operations within a computer system may be simplified through the use of macros. A macro can be used to automate a task that is performed repeatedly or on a regular basis. A macro is a series of commands and actions that may be executed when the task is to be performed. Tasks performed by macros are typically repetitive in nature allowing significant savings in time by executing the macro instead of manually repeating the commands. A macro may be associated with an event (e.g., a click event of a button, an open event of a form). When an object (e.g., a button, a form) associated with the macro is copied to another location within an application, the macro remains associated with both the old object and the copied object. Thus, any modification to the macro affects both objects. Furthermore, the macro may be associated with a database that is disabled which limits the functions that may be performed by the macro.